La Leyenda de Los Ángeles de Alas Doradas
by VeeSky18
Summary: Así comenzó la leyenda de un nuevo amor que fue en contra de todo y de todos, la Leyenda de Los Ángeles de Alas Doradas que surcan el cielo enamorados y bailando por siempre con su hermosas y finas alas.


La Leyenda de Los Ángeles de Alas Doradas

* * *

><p>Es un Oneshot muuuuy corto, es una idea vaga que escribi asi que esta aqui.<p>

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

><p>Sujeto la mano de su amigo bien fuerte y suspiro, llevaba tres horas en el hospital central y todavía no había oído nada de su estado. La tenia realmente preocupada, pues su vida corría riesgo y hace unos minutos le informaron que podría pasar a visitarlo pero no se animo así que dejo que sus otros amigos fueran a verlo uno por uno pero ahora la única que faltaba era ella, inhalo y exhalo como cuatro veces hasta llegar a la puerta, leyó el nombre del paciente en la entrada y sus ojos se cristalizaron.<p>

Era su culpa, ella creía que era su culpa pues de no haber discutido y pensar en huir de su lado el no estaría aquí, ni en el estado en que se encontraba, sino hubiera tenido la suficiente fuerza para decirle la verdad… la cual era que esta aterrada de lo que le traería su vida junto a el pero si hubiera sido lo suficiente valiente esto no hubiera ocurrido.

"Mi culpa." Susurró y entro a la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta y encontrarse con el cuerpo de su amado que tenia graves heridas por todos lados.

"¿Por qué fui tan idiota para no decírtelo?" Dijo mientras caminaba al lado de la cama donde se encontraba su rubio y le sujeto la mano, la llevo hasta sus labios y la beso para luego pasarla en su mejilla. "Me equivoque, como siempre lo hago y yo… no confíe en ti y así terminamos, ¿no?" El rubio no le contestaba y no le contestaría ya que estaba en coma.

Ella no pudo más y se cayó de rodillas aún sosteniendo la mano de el en su mejilla. "Aún no entiendo por que me elegiste a mí entre todas las demás, aún no encuentro eso que me hace especial entre todas ellas" Murmuró y se largo a llorar en el suelo de color perla de la habitación que le hacia recordar a sus ojos… mentirosos.

Después de un rato de llorar se tranquilizó y se volvió a parar, dejo la mano del rubio en la cama y se dispuso a irse pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta escucho el susurro que provenía de él, el la estaba llamando entre sueños, ella volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a el, se acercó a su rostro, le besó la frente para luego acercarse a su oído.

-Los Ángeles como yo tienen prohibido enamorarse de un humano sin embargo puedo quedarme a tu lado pero eso implicaría que me arranquen mis alas y… estoy dispuesta hacerlo pero yo se que algún día me dirás que solo fue un amor pasajero y yo n-no podre soportarlo y tampoco volver a casa, capaz que… con tu estado-Dijo dolorosamente- puedas venir a mi casa y así estaremos juntos pero… no te dejaré hacerlo.- Se alejó de el y cuando se iba a marchar una mano agarró la suya firmemente.

-Yo quiero estar contigo, déjame estar contigo y surcaremos juntos en el aire bailando… solo… déjame ser tu Ángel… Hinata por que tu ya eres el mío y no creo poder vivir más, ya no me quedan fuerzas para hablar.-Tosió y la miro sonriente.

-¿Esta es tu decisión? ¿sabes lo que implica?-

-Si es por ti no me importa ser arrastrado hasta el infierno.

-Serás mi Ángel y yo el tuyo.- Susurró.

-Si.- Dijo él despacio.

Hinata puso su mano en la mejilla de el y ellos dos comenzaron a brillar, tanto que su toque causaba una luz segadora, la maquina que mantenía vivo al human paro y de su cuerpo inerte salió el alma del rubio, este le sonrió y como si se tratara de magia le salieron dos alas que eran iguales a las de Hinata a lo que ella se sorprendió por que una leyenda dice que si tienen las alas iguales son almas gemelas y es difícil encontrar a tu alma gemela pero luego le sonrió y lo besó, ahora estarían juntos… para siempre.

**Así comenzó la leyenda de un nuevo amor que fue en contra de todo y de todos, la Leyenda de Los Ángeles de Alas Doradas que surcan el cielo enamorados y bailando por siempre con su hermosas y finas alas.**


End file.
